The overall goal of the Program Project is to understand mechanisms regulating the cerebral vasculature in normal and disease states. All four projects that constitute this PPG are focused on this goal, and each recognizes that experimental success depends on the proper isolation of tissue from euthanized animals, careful implementation of surgical procedures and appropriate post-op care. The top priority of the Animal &Instrumentation Core is. to enhance the success of research projects for each investigator. This includes providing a central means for handling animal populations, ensuring proper conditions for surgical use, and maintaining excellent post-op care of animals. By centralizing these tasks, which are common to all projects, the Animal &Instrumentation Core allows investigators to focus on experimental issues and management unique to each project to enhance experimental success.